Naruto and the Khorne Berzerker
by BerserkerJoe
Summary: An ordinary day in Kahona village until an unlikely visitor comes and brings the will of Khorne with him.  Note: this is a 40k Berzerker, I tried to find that tag but could not so had to make due


Naruto and the Khorne Berzerker

By: Berserker Joe

_(I do not know much about Naruto the series as I have only seen a few episodes, so if any super fans read this, please bear with me. All characters, places, and other legal shit are property of their respective owners. This is purely fan made.)_

Naruto had been training outside Kohona village by himself. He had to get stronger; he just had too, if he was going to be Hokage. After all, all Hokages were strong, but he also wanted to get strong in order to find Sasuke.

"Damn him" said Naruto, angry and upset that his friend had left him and his whole village behind "I have to get stronger but I don't have a real challenge yet." If he was going to get Sasuke back, he would _need_ to get stronger.

He had been training all day and it was late afternoon. The sun hung limply to the sky, falling slowly to the ground as though it were a leaf. Its rays cast shadows of the trees all around, and the wind was calm. Naruto was tired and ready to head home, and even though it was faster to jump he had been training all day so he decided to walk home.

It was quiet in the woods, even the birds were nowhere to be heard. Naruto was close to the village now, and couldn't wait to get some ramen because he was starving! But before he could get to the gates he saw something.

It was off in shadows, and it was hard to see at first because of the suns rays had made shadows everywhere but now Naruto could see it was real. He walked over and found a crater and from the edge of the crater saw what the mass was.

It was hard to describe at first. It was humanoid in appearance, and was in a large crater it had probably made. It looked like a giant red statue with a gold trim on it, where a human's head would be it had a weird looking drum-shaped object that ended in things that looked similar to horns. It was lying on its belly but in its hands were two items. In one hand was an axe, it was jagged and covered in a red material, and its other hand was a large hunk of metal that Naruto couldn't recognize. On its back looked like a metal backpack except it ended in two perpendicular lines. It didn't move and reeked of a stench that Naruto had smelled before, but couldn't quite put his finger on but that's when he remembered.

"Its blood!" thought Naruto as he stepped away in revulsion. He now realized that the thing was covered in it. Its axe was also soaked in blood and the hunk of metal was somewhat covered although it looked like it was cleaned off. He was getting ready to go to the village, to tell some other people when he heard something. It was breathing.

Maybe it was the blood, or the way the thing looked which made him not realize it, but now he did hear it. That _thing_ was breathing. It was labored breath, like it had been swimming underwater for a long time, or that it was in pain. Then it started moving.

It moved its arms to lift up it body. It slowly got up grasping the axe and the piece of metal like it was attached to it. It made a noise like muttering that reverberated around in what was surely a helmet. Naruto was now ready to run, to tell the village that there was some weird monster in the woods. However, before he could go he remembered his promise to get stronger. If he went for help now, he would prove nothing and gain nothing from this experience. He decided to stay and fight this monster, who knows he might win.

It was now on steady feet, and it was looking around the woods, opposite to Naruto's direction. Its head moved from side to side, taking in its surroundings. It was at least 2 feet taller than Naruto and was much bigger than it looked on the ground.

"Where in Khorne's name am I?" it said, its voice was gruff and hoarse. It also sounded like a man, so that was what Naruto assumed.

"I am Naruto of the Hidden Leaf Village, identify yourself now" said Naruto with as much authority as he could muster.

The figure turned around slowly, its stride slow and its breath quickening.

"Why should I tell you?" he said with his voiced raised and pointing at Naruto with his axe while stepping to the right.

"Because you're on our land and you're weird looking" said Naruto stepping to the left, matching the things stride. He could now see the front of the thing, which was covered with gold designs. One particularly standing out, it was large and it looked like three parallel marks except that the top line and the bottom line's middles bent and converged towards the middle of the middle line.

"DON'T PROVOKE ME!" said the thing now clearly getting angrier and moving in a circle.

"And what are you going to do about it?" said Naruto with a smirk on his face.

The thing stopped and squeezed its axe, at which point a loud roar came from it and the spikes began to move. The thing began laughing.

"THEN I'LL MAKE YOU A SACRIFICE FOR KHORNE!" he yelled holding his axe aloft.

He then pounced at Naruto and swung his axe back. Naruto was somewhat taken off guard by its speed, but managed to get out of the way of the attack. He was only a little faster than the red thing.

"Guess I'll have to see if he has a weak point" though Naruto, getting his hands in position "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Four other Narutos appeared at once which caused the red thing to stop momentarily. Naruto thought he had the upper hand until it began laughing again.

"Good…MORE SACRIFICES FOR KHORNE!"

One of the Narutos jumped at the thing from the front, with a kunai in hand. The red monster then pulled up the hunk of metal in its left hand and a small burst of flame jumped from it. The clone was knocked backwards by the attack. Just before it disappeared, Naruto could see several holes in it, like it had been hit with multiple attacks. The other clone then attacked from left, swinging its kunai and hitting the target. The blade broke into pieces as it hit the red thing's body. It then smacked the clone with the metal in its hand with such force that the clone disappeared. Meanwhile, the other two clones had sneaked to the back and the right and attempted to hit one of the joints. With one smooth motion, it swung its axe in an arc. It cut the right clone in half and it smashed the back clone to the ground.

When the last clone was gone, the thing let out a furious yell.

"WHY DON'T THEY BLEED!" it screamed, both hands held aloft.

Naruto had underestimated this opponent. This thing was clearly a warrior, and skilled at that. It was also very angry.

"YOU'D BETTER BLEED MORE THAN THEY DID!" yelled the warrior jumping towards Naruto again.

Now Naruto was starting to worry. For starters, this warrior's attacks were erratic and insane. It just swung, no sort of plan or anything, yet because it was so fast it was hard to dodge. He realized if he was going to win, it wouldn't be by strength or speed. He would have to out smart his opponent.

Naruto then jumped into some bushes and made his plan. He would use an explosive scroll jutsu with a shadow clone. If his opponent was caught in the blast, then victory was assured. He summoned a clone and let it stand at the front of a large tree. The warrior was close behind and jumped through the bushes.

The red behemoth attempted to hit the clone with its axe but instead hit the tree and got its axe stuck. The clone then attempted to go for a gut thrust with a kunai but was suddenly had its face grabbed by the giant. It then proceeded to put its left hand, with metal in hand, and pull downwards on its shoulder while the right hand pulled upwards. The clone disappeared before the thing could complete its grim task and left behind a log with an explosive scroll.

The blast looked tremendous. It engulfed the warrior and for a while, Naruto couldn't see anything.

"Nothing could survive that…" he thought with a sigh, "I won!"

He smiled at his triumph, but his body was worn out. He had a number of cuts where the warrior had nearly got him and until then it had been running on sheer adrenaline, but he could relax.

But then he heard something that made his spine chill and his body run cold.

It was the breathing.

As the smoke cleared, the warrior was still standing. He had not even moved and inch and his breathing had increased even more. He was very angry.

Naruto decided he had celebrated too early and decided to try to end it now. As the warrior tried to get his axe free from the tree, Naruto ran toward the warrior and tried to stab at his gut. The warrior quickly turned in his head in Naruto's direction. In on smooth move, he swung his left hand so it knocked the blade out of Naruto's hand and then brought the piece of metal directly behind Naruto and swung it at the back of Naruto's head. The front of Naruto's face hit the tree and he started to stumble backwards only to have the metal hit the front of his face as well.

Naruto nearly blacked out. His whole face was in pain and his teeth rattled from both impacts. Naruto was sure his nose was broken and he could feel the blood flow from both it and his mouth.

Through his pain, Naruto could see that the warrior had grabbed hold of his axe. As he squeezed the handle, it roared and cut through the tree completely. Wood pieces flew everywhere as he did this and the tree fell over with a mighty crash. He didn't seem to care though.

Naruto now felt that he should go back to the village, get help and to warn them that this thing was out here. He started to stumble away slowly as he thought this but as he turned around he heard something.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" yelled the warrior, with a hint of satisfaction, "I TOLD YOU, YOU WILL BE A SACRIFICE TO KHORNE!"

Naruto managed to turn around just as the hunk of metal was pointed at him. It let out small bursts of flame. Naruto felt things whizz by him and then saw a tree explode. Whatever that thing was, it was some sort of projectile launcher, and whether he was bad at accuracy or didn't care was something Naruto didn't want to find out.

He started to run, with the warrior in close pursuit. He could feel the air being bent around where the projectiles were going but the trees provided him with some protection. He could now see the gates of the village, he was so close! He stopped running because no more sounds were behind him. As he turned around to check that no one was behind him, he saw the top of an axe aim for his chin, and then all went black.

Sakura had been walking around the village, looking for Naruto. That lunkhead had hell to pay, because they were supposed to go on a mission today, but instead Naruto had run off. She couldn't find him so had to do the mission by herself. Although it wasn't hard, she was still angry at the fact she was alone. She readied her punching arm in anticipation. As she looked at the people she noticed that they had stopped their business and were looking at something. Sakura looked at where they were and couldn't really process what she saw.

It was Naruto; he was falling in mid air. His face was a bloody mess and he had a large gash on his left side. A lot of blood was coming out of it and it looked like Naruto was unconscious. On top of the wall stood something weird, it was a red golem creature with gold trimming. It held a very red axe in his right hand and a strange piece of metal in the left.

He then held the metal at an angle and spurts of flame came out of it. He began yelling,

"Yes, YES! MORE SACRIFICES, MORE BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"

Three ninja suddenly surrounded the figure, weapons drawn, and looked at the thing with horror.

"Y-Y-You're coming with us" said one of the ninja, clearly scared out of his wits at the thing before him.

The thing turned what appeared to be its head, and looked straight at the ninja.

"I DON'T LIKE YOUR VOICE!" yelled the thing.

It then swung its axe with such speed that Sakura almost couldn't see its attack. The axe dug into the ninja and cut through him easily. The thing began laughing as it was showered in blood. The ninja at his back attempted to strike him but he swung his axe around and knocked the weapon out of his hand before leveling the piece of metal at his head. She saw it squeezed the metal and then the ninja's head exploded. The third ninja attempted to perform a jutsu, but she was stopped half way through but a swing of an axe. Her head rolled off her shoulders and at the things feet. It then picked up the head by its hair and held it above its head.

"THE TROPHY IS MINE!" it yelled with satisfaction.

She then saw two more ninja jumped to the left and right of the thing and shot flames at it. It jumped off the wall and onto the streets below, where loud retorts from its weapon could be heard.

Everyone began running, and Sakura had to fight through the crowd. She had to find Naruto and then take him somewhere to heal up. Then they would go to Tsunade, she would know what to do about this new threat. She finally reached the edge of the crowd and she saw a man fall right in front of her. His back was blown open and blood poured freely from it. Sakura looked up and saw the figure fighting three ninja in close combat. It was easily dodge their attacks and delivered quick killing blows of its own. Naruto was on the ground in front of the battle. He was starting to wake up. Sakura ran over to him and shook him.

"C'mon Naruto!" she yelled "We have to go!"

Naruto was coming to when she looked up. The warrior was looking right at her, if had a regular face. It then began charging, its axe held up ready to cut. Sakura stood her ground, ready to meet this foe. As she expected, his attack was a downward cut. She grabbed the warriors arm in mid swing and tossed him over her shoulder. He flew into a nearby house with a loud crash and with such force that the house collapsed on him.

She then picked up Naruto and was getting ready to run when she saw a familiar axe break through the pieces of wood. The warrior stood up and raised his strange weapon at her and squeezed. She narrowly escaped by jumping while carrying Naruto. The thing was giving chase to her, continuing to attempt to hit her and her passenger. She realized she couldn't fight while holding Naruto. So at her next rooftop landing she tossed Naruto to the ground and jumped down into the streets.

She saw the figure pointing the weapon at her but not attacking. Perhaps it was just using it to try and stop them from fleeing. It gripped its axe and a loud roar came from it. It charged Sakura again, with the same stance however when it swung, it attempted for a hook swing. Sakura narrowly avoided being hit and brought her fist to the warriors gut.

It stopped him that much was certain, but she had hurt her hand somewhat from punching metal. The warrior stood still for a moment, as though the blow had stopped it completely. Then its right hand began shaking and with a swift motion it punched Sakura back.

The blow caused Sakura to lose her balance. She felt as though she had been hit with a hammer or something. She had just enough orientation to dodge the axe swing it attempted to make in her dazed state. Sakura was prepared for the next swing, which she grabbed its massive hand and made it drop its axe. She then threw it into another house. The roof collapsed again and Sakura was left holding the axe. It was heavy and soaked in blood. She didn't like it one bit, so she tossed it aside.

She then saw Naruto lying on top of the pile. Her throw must have hit the building that Naruto had been on top of. She went over and was bending over to pick up Naruto when a hand shot out of the rubble and gripped her throat. She struggled to breath but the hand was like iron and she couldn't do anything about it. The warrior lifted himself out of the rubble; his breathing had increased as though he was excited. He leaned close to Sakura.

"I will take your skull for the skull throne" it whispered as he put his hand on her left shoulder and began to lift her head with his right hand.

She realized it was going to rip off her head, so using her legs she kicked his body. She managed to get free but was very woozy. She then was lifted off the ground by her hair and began feeling a fist on her face. The thing repeatedly struck her, each hit as though it were a hammer to her face. Naruto was awake now, but too weak to do anything. He could only watch as this thing beat her face with its iron fist. It then tossed her aside and reached for its axe. It was going to finish the job it started.

"No!" he thought "I will not just sit by and watch this!"

Using all of his strength, he got up on his legs.

"Hey!" he shouted, pulling up one of his arms in a defensive stance "You forget about me?"

The thing stopped its task and turned towards him.

"No use in leaving any stragglers, it would only upset Khorne" said the warrior very matter-of-factly, striding towards Naruto with axe roaring loudly

Naruto was getting ready to fight back with what strength he had left but then three kunai hit the warrior, each carrying an explosive scroll. The explosion knocked the warrior off his feet and onto the ground a few feet away.

Both Sakura and Naruto looked up to see a familiar face. Kakashi-sensei was standing there, looking very smug.

"You guys look like you need some help?" he said, no doubt smiling under his mask.

"No!" yelled Naruto, struggling to stand "We're just fine!"

"Well I have a plan in any case, but we need to lead him to the center of the village." Said Kakashi, "Sakura, can you still move?"

"Yeah, I can" she said, holding her head

"Then get Naruto and go to the center of the village, now!" he said dodging an attack from the now awake monster.

Naruto leaned himself against Sakura and they began running. If they could reach the center of the village, then they might be able to enact Kakashi's plan, whatever it was. They had just started running when they heard a familiar scream echo throughout the air.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" the thing yelled, I now ran at them at full speed, it had even given up using projectile launcher it had.

"We better pick up the pace" said Naruto, letting go of Sakura and running on his own.

They jumped on the roof tops, but the red behemoth easily followed them on top. They were now running on empty. They would not be able to keep this up much longer. Their only hope was Kakashi's plan.

"Race you to the center of town!" Sakura to Naruto, smiling as best she could, if they were going to be in incredible danger they might as well and try and have some fun.

"You're on!" yelled Naruto, smiling even wider "I just hope our friend here can keep up!"

The thing yelled in extreme frustration. It was gaining on them, but they still had enough room.

They reached the center of town, where there was a four way intersection. The whole area looked completely empty.

"Where is Kakashi and his plan?" yelled Naruto, exhausted and holding his knees.

"I don't know but we just have-"said Sakura, cut off in mid-sentence by a resounding crack.

The warrior had caught up to them and had just hit Naruto in the face with the side of his axe. Naruto fell to the ground in the middle of the street; his head was starting to bleed.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura, attempting to stop the warrior, but was grabbed in mid-punch and tossed aside. He then jumped on the ground with axe in hand. He picked up Naruto by his collar, raising his axe for one last stroke.

But then Kakashi came and knocked the warrior aside. Naruto was caught in mid air by Kakashi who jumped out of the center of the intersection.

"NOW!" he yelled.

Just then; Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, and Neji appeared at each road, with a pole in the center of it. They began signing, while Kakashi jumped in and grabbed Naruto. The red warrior began to look around confused.

"Now!" yelled Kakashi, jumping behind one of the poles.

A large dome appeared over the entire intersection, it was clear yet could be seen if you looked close enough. It reached about twelve feet off the ground. The red thing looked around, noticing the recent occurrence ran towards Ino, axe raised only to be stopped dead in its tracks. An electrical discharge hit it and knocked it back. It screamed in rage and ran in all directions but met the same results. It even jumped up into the air but was knocked back down.

"DAMN YOU! YOU COWARDS!" yelled the behemoth, raising its hunk of metal and squeezing the handle. But the same results occurred as when it tried to run through the barrier.

"Good Job, the plan worked!" said Kakashi, but everyone's attention was on the thing in its prison.

It kept moving around, trying to escape; constantly hitting the walls, slashing at them and hitting the dirt with each failed attempt. Everyone just watched the thing for what seemed like hours when finally someone spoke.

"What is that…thing?" spoke Shikamaru, uneasy about the creature before him.

"Is it even human?" said Ino.

Neji and Hinata were silent but it was apparent they were thinking the same thing. The thing stopped its futile attempts and looked at them both. Its gaze was full of hate and it immediately jumped at Neji, only to be knocked back again.

"Let's get you two to the hospital first, and then we'll tell Tsunade that it's under control" said Kakashi to Naruto and Sakura "You guys don't need to hold the shield anymore."

At that point, 4 other ninja jumped behind the poles and took over the position. By then, the townsfolk had come out of hiding to look at the rabid beast before them. It constantly hit the walls, not caring that it was constantly knocked back.

"Out of the way! Make way for the Hokage!" yelled a ninja apart of Tsunade's entourage. She knew that there had been an attack, but reports of the attacker seemed outrageous. They said it was a red golem, reeking of blood, with an axe and a piece of metal that fired projectiles. She had hoped that it was just people's imagination but when she got close to the barrier she realized that she was wrong.

It was just as everyone described it; tall, powerful, and pissed. Its armor oozed with blood and its axe was covered in it. The only thing that kept her from having a full blown panic attack was the fact that the entire village was around her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she yelled, trying to figure out this strange warrior's intentions.

The thing turned towards her and lunged only to be knocked back by the barrier.

"You're not going anywhere, so I'll ask again, who are you and what do you want?"

"LET DOWN THIS SHIELD AND I'LL LET MY AXE DO THE TALKING!" yelled the warrior, infuriated that he was imprisoned.

"I can't do that unless you answer my question" replied Tsunade, now realizing that the rumors of the warriors constant yelling were true.

"I AM A CHOSEN OF KHORNE! AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE CAPTURE, NOW RELEASE ME!"

"What's Khorne?" asked Shikamaru, who with the other ninja's came with Tsunade to talk to the creature.

"YOU DO NOT KNOW WHO KHORNE IS?" yelled the warrior "KHORNE IS THE BLOOD GOD, THE MOST POWERFUL OF THE CHAOS GODS!"

"Chaos Gods?" said Neji, interest somewhat peaked at this turn of events.

"IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT THE CHAOS GODS ARE, THEN THAT MEANS…"

The warrior's voice trailed off and he turned his head to the side. He sat there for a moment and then turned back around towards Tsunade and her group.

"I have no more to say to you" said the warrior, no longer yelling yet voice still full of malice. He then turned his head and sat down in the middle of the barrier. Tsunade, realizing that no more would be said, turned and left for the Hokage's office with her group in tow.

"So what are we going to do about this threat?" asked Tsunade, with her lieutenants, Naruto, Sakura, and all the others who had helped capture to creature.

"I say we kill it now, that way it can't cause any more damage." Said Shikamaru

"If we do that, then we have to drop the shield and who knows how much damage that will cause," said Neji "I say we keep him alive, that way we can learn about him because he maybe the scout of a larger invasion force."

The whole room went silent. The thought that there were more of those things, let alone a whole army mad everyone uneasy.

"What if we just let it starved?" said Naruto, breaking the oppressive silence that taxed everyone

"Does it even eat?" asked one of Tsunade's lieutenants

The whole room burst into arguments over what to do with the creature in question. Everyone had their voices raised, except Hinata, who just sat in silence. Tsunade clearly noticed this and decided to inquiry.

"Do you want to say something Hinata?" said Tsunade, louder than everyone else so they could hear her. The room went silent and all eyes went on Hinata.

"Well…" she began, but her voiced failed her, she wanted to make sure what she had sensed was true before telling everyone "No"

"Very well" said Tsunade, who clearly knew that Hinata was hiding something, "In the mean time, we'll keep the creature in the shield and try to figure out where it came from, _without _feeding it anything."

"What about the shield?" asked Ino, "Don't we need to keep someone by it?"

"True, but now that the shield is up, only one person need to be near it, so we'll set up shifts to keep the barrier up, understood?"

"Yes Hokage!" they all said in unison

Three days passed after that, and life in the village changed somewhat. At first, the people were still scared of the thing, but after the second day, people began to view it as somewhat of an attraction. They crowded around it and artists even began drawing it. It still pounced at them but the shield kept him away.

It was on the third night, when Hinata's turn to keep guard that she decided to test her theory. She began to sense for it Chakra, in hopes of finding what she had felt before. The thing was sitting crossed legged in the middle of its pen, when it turned towards her. She stopped when she realized it was staring at her.

"Why do you keep peering in?" it said, as it walked towards her, "Your just like the sorcerers, always scheming and plotting. It just ENRAGES ME!" he punched for her face but hit the shield.

"You can sense me looking for your Charkra?" said Hinata, taken aghast by this revelation

"I don't know what your talking about, but I can sense you poking around", the behemoth said "but tell me, what are you looking for?"

"I felt something, when we first caught you, it was an energy I never felt before and yet…" she paused and shuddered "It was _alive_."

"Aahh…" said the thing, no doubt smiling if it had a mouth "What you felt was the will of Khorne!"

"Khorne?" said Hinata, "but it was so…so…"

"You have not felt the true will of Khorne, and yet you may be a perfect candidate to carry out his will" said the thing, holding its hand "Release me, and we will make the streets run red with blood! We will be Khorne's chosen in this realm!"

Hinata began to feel the presence rise in the warrior, it called to her, playing off her emotions. Her anger, hate, and it even began to give her a little bloodlust.

"Blood for the Blood God…" she whispered, the words bringing her comfort.

Almost immediately, she shrugged off the presence. She stepped back, in horror and revulsion at the thing. It had touched her soul, and she knew that she would never be able to get rid of it. Naruto had just showed up to switch shifts with Hinata when he saw the look on her face.

"You ok Hinata? You seem kind of shaken up."

"I'm fine, I just have to go" she said quickly, jumping away quickly. She had to tell Tsunade about what had happened.

Naruto didn't know what had happened to Hinata, but he was certain that the thing had something to do with it.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little daemon boy" said the thing, with a strange familiarity.

"LITTLE?" yelled Naruto, ready to break down the shield and punch the warrior in the face when he stopped dead in his tracks "How did you know?"

"When you've been with enough daemons, you know the signs of possession."

Naruto was dumbfounded; this thing had instantly recognized the fox demon inside him. If this thing had seen other demons, what were they like?

The rest of his shift was in silence. It was in the morning, when the crowds had returned. They began treating the thing like an animal, taunting it and calling it names. The warrior continued to beat at the shield. It was getting angrier and angrier; its breathing was heavier and heavier. A ninja was in front of the shield, shaking his but at the creature and calling names. The warrior then let out a blood curdling yell. Silence filled the air, and then the crowd began laughing again. Tsunade had just arrived with Hinata to see the creature and confirm what had happen when the warrior yelled at the top of his lungs.

"KHORNE! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, GRANT ME THE POWER TO BREAK THIS SHIELD, AND SHOW THESE UNBELIVERS THE TRUE POWER OF THE BLOOD GOD!"

It raised its axe to hit the ninja in front of the shield, and that's when it happened. Hinata and Tsunade could see it all happen. The axe blade immediately gained a red aura around it, and it began to bleed profusely as it swung towards the shield. The ninja standing in front never saw the blade cut him in half. His cleaved body fell to the ground, and the whole crowd was in shock. Time seemed to stand still for a brief instant. And then the warrior laughed maniacally as he jumped into the crowd, cutting his way through it as though it were brush.

Hinata and Naruto jumped towards the figure as he tore through the crowd. The blood and guts were too much for Tsunade, who fell in a catatonic-like state. Hinata and Naruto engaged the figure together, but he easily kicked both of them aside. Naruto easily got back to his feet and jumped towards the figure and using his shoulder blades knocked him back. Hinata was behind him and jammed a kunai into his mid-section. The warrior didn't scream or even yelp. It just turned around and smacked Hinata with its projectile cannon. She flew several feet and into the ground, it then charged with its axe raised. Hinata was to slow to move and expected the end. The blow never came and she saw Naruto, standing over her with a large kunai, blocking the warriors attack. Sparks flew from where the blades met.

"Run, Hinata! Go warn the others!" he yelled with the axes loud roar drowning out his voice.

Hinata was running away when she heard the noise stop. The axe had cut through the kunai and partially hit Naruto. I then tried to cut Naruto's head off with a clean sweep. However, Naruto managed to dodge barely and instead cut his throat partially. As he held his throat to prevent from pouring out; Hinata was running towards him, she just couldn't see him die. The warrior just stood there though, as though he was just frozen. Then he was tossed across the road and landed about 10 feet away. Tsunade was standing there, anger was in her eyes.

"You're not hurting anyone anymore while I'm not around."

"You're skull will make a beautiful trophy" it said, charging her with its axe raised.

While Tsunade fought the creature, Naruto got to his feet. Hinata was standing over him, looking at all of the blood pouring down his neck.

"I have a plan, but I might lose a lot of blood. I'll have to use the Rasengan" said Naruto, getting his hands into position.

Two clones appeared and began the technique, while Hinata stood on looking at Naruto suffer.

"I need you to go warn the others. And help them get here if here on they're on their way." Said Naruto, with a certain grim determination never before by Hinata. But she couldn't leave; she just couldn't let the man she loves possibly die.

Meanwhile, Tsunade's battle was a losing one. Without the speed that Naruto enjoys, she took a couple of close calls. Blood was cascading down her arms. The thing was getting ready for a downward strike, but Tsunade punched for the gut. This caused the warrior to stoop over, which Tsunade then delivered an uppercut.

The things head flew off, or at least that's what everyone thought at first. The warrior's body was knocked back, as though it was playing limbo, so it looked headless. Then the body slowly moved forward to reveal something terrible.

It was a man's face, or at least it looked like a man except it was mutated looking and bald. He appeared to have what looked like nails in his skull and his teeth were razor sharp and covered in blood. He looked down a Tsunade, who stood in complete surprise at this turn of events. The warrior growled and then head butted her. She was caught in mid-air and lifted up by the warrior.

"I WILL TEAR OUT YOUR THROAT AND I WILL TAKE YOUR HEAD FOR KHORNE!' he yelled as he moved his teeth closer to her neck.

That's when he noticed what Naruto was up to. He growled and tossed Tsunade aside. He then pointed his projectile cannon and fired in her direction. Fortunately, Tsunade was at the correct angle so the shell hit her shoulder. He then began to walk towards Naruto with his weapon raised. He then hit the two clones with consecutive shots. So Naruto was by himself, and Naruto couldn't do anything because he was charging the Rasengan. The man raised his weapon at Naruto's body when Hinata moved in between the two of them.

"Hinata, NO!" yelled Naruto

Hinata braced for the blow.

*CLICK*

Nothing happened. Nothing came out and then the warrior got very angry. He tossed the weapon to the ground and charged towards Naruto and Hinata. The Rasengan was ready now.

"Hinata get out of the way, NOW!"

Hinata jumped out of the way as Naruto charged forward. The warrior looked to be filled with the maximum amount of joy. His axe swung in a right arc, while Naruto aimed for the warrior's center. The warrior's arc was too far and the Rasengan hit directly. The man's armor began to twisted and turn under the stress of the attack. He stood there for a moment before he slumped over.

"Its done, it's finally over" thought Naruto with a sigh of relief.

"Humph, where's your blood god now?" whispered Naruto, with a sense of smugness

The warrior's arm shot out and grabbed Naruto's arm. He began to feel his arm breaking under the pressure; he wanted to go but it only got harder. The warrior looked up at Naruto with a strange look of satisfaction.

"Don't you know, do you?" he said "All blood is for the Blood God!"

Naruto began to feel a strange heat in the warrior's body and it was getting warmer. Naruto finally got his arm free and watched the scene unfold before him.

The warrior was engulfed in blue flames. He laughed as this happened and eventually the flames went into his body and he exploded in a torrent of blood. Everything that the warrior had or wore was gone. Only his blood was what remained.

Naruto finally collapsed as his friends were running towards him.

In the cold depths of space, the Tzeentch sorcerer sat in his chamber, feeling the Warp pouring over him. They had just lost contact with one their own. A Khorne Berserker had fallen in the warp during travel. Even though they discovered his location, they knew he was in a different world, so they allowed him to explore and when they were done they killed him.

The Khornate lord stepped into the chamber. He hated all the sorcery around him but it was necessary and useful to a degree.

"How is he?" asked the Khornate lord, his voice having little patience for what he was seeing

"He's dead" said the Sorcerer

"Did you send out as Khorne would have wanted?"

"Yes" said the sorcerer; annoyed that the Khornate lord constantly pestered him about such things.

"Grrr, what about the realm? Is it full for sacrifices for Khorne? Said the Khornate Lord, his joy rising at possible bloodshed.

"Is it ripe for Nurgle's decay" said the Nurgle Lord, his voice full of phlegm

"Is it ready for the passions of Slaanesh?" said the Slaaneshi Lord, his voice ripe with ectasy.

"All will go according to plan" said the Tzeentch Sorcerer "If our lord is ready to strike?"

A man carrying a large Crozius and with an eight pointed star on his shoulder walked in. All the different lords looked at him.

"We will take this world, for the Dark Gods" said Eliphas the Inheritor, "For CHAOS!"

The End?


End file.
